Bunyip
The Bunyip is a Summoning familiar which requires a Summoning level of 68. It is summoned using a Bunyip pouch. It is typically summoned during combat for its player-healing ability. It is also useful when pickpocketing. Bunyip pouch A Bunyip pouch is made by using a Summoning pouch on a Summoning obelisk with 110 spirit shards, a Green charm and a raw shark in the player's inventory. This familiar is commonly used for Slayer tasks since it reduces the need for food. Swallow whole scroll The Swallow whole scroll enables the use of the Swallow whole special ability for a Bunyip. Using a Bunyip pouch on a Summoning obelisk creates ten Swallow whole scrolls. Swallow Whole Swallow Whole is the special move of the Bunyip activated by using a Swallow Whole scroll. It allows players to eat an uncooked fish (and gain the correct number of life points corresponding to the fish eaten) if they have the cooking level to cook the fish. For example, using the scroll on a raw shark heals 2000 life points (Considering the fact that the player has 80+ Constitution). Each use of a scroll requires three special move points. Players killing Waterfiends used to find this scroll useful as they drop Raw Lobsters, Swordfish, and Sharks occasionally, but they are now dropped as noted items instead and cannot be used by Bunyip. Someone killing either Aquanites, Dagannoths, or Mogres can find a Bunyip very useful as well, because they mainly drop raw fish. Note that using the scroll does NOT count as eating. A fast clicker can use Swallow Whole on a fish without skipping an attack in combat. This also means that Adrenaline is not lost when "eating" a raw fish. Also note, if the player has the exact level needed to cook a fish, it may be helpful just to bring only the raw version of it so that none are wasted by burning. Thus, using the Swallow whole may save money on that part. You do not get Cooking xp for using the Swallow Whole scroll. The Cooking level cannot be assisted. Healing The Bunyip passively heals 2% of a player's maximum life points every 15 seconds. Over its 44 minutes duration, the Bunyip will have healed 352% of a player's maximum life points. Note that the healing ability still works even if a player does not have any remaining Summoning points. The healing effect makes the Bunyip useful as it can restore many life points over its duration of 44 minutes. On a player with 8000 maximum life points, this is roughly equivalent to 23 lobsters or 14 sharks, assuming one is getting the full health from each fish. Raw fish drops can provide additional healing, see "Swallow whole" above for detail. Currently, the price of a Bunyip pouch is coins. If a single bunyip is used to heal 25000 Life Points, the cost of replenishing 10 Life Points is about /2500) round 2}} coins using current Grand Exchange prices. Sometimes food cannot be replaced solely with a bunyip. If opponents deal damage faster than the bunyip can heal, food may still be required. Special ability Players can use raw fish on a bunyip to get a random number of water runes. The maximum amount it can give is equal to the healing amount of the cooked version of the fish divided by one hundred. For example, feeding the bunyip raw shrimp creates 1-3 water runes, while feeding it raw sharks makes 1-20. Therefore, it is recommended feeding it fish that don't heal much or don't sell well, as you get water runes which can be sold or used. It can also make power-fishing a bit more profitable. Also you cannot use this feature with the leaping trout, leaping salmon or leaping sturgeon. Power fishing trout and salmon while having a Bunyip out can produce some decent income. Fighting The Bunyip uses melee to attack and can hit up to 85. It gives attack experience when it inflicts damage, and it is immune to poison. However, it has a very few life points and only fights to defend itself. The player must also have auto-retaliate on. Dialogue Trivia *The Bunyip speaks with what appears to be an Australian accent likely because the Bunyip is a creature from Australian folklore. A bunyip, in Australian Aboriginal mythology, was a monster that inhabited swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds and waterholes. It was said that at night, their cries could be heard as they devoured any unfortunate animal that came near their abode. Bunyips are described as slimy and smelly creatures. *The "Always ruining nice fish" line may be a reference to Gollum from the Lord of the Rings. fi:Bunyip no:Bunyip nl:Bunyip Category:Healing familiars